and in particular to a mount for a pin sight for an archery bow.
Bow hunters typically use pin sights when hunting game. The pin sight includes at least one pin which is positioned on the bow and is used to aim at the target, such as a deer. Before an archer hunts, the pin is positioned on the bow for a certain distance, i.e. 100 yards. If the archer is to shoot game at a different distance, the pin will have to be repositioned with respect to the bow, i.e. it will have to be moved vertically. It is important that the pin remain generally horizontal or perpendicular to the plane of the bow. On many bow sight mounts, when the pin is repositioned, the design of the mount does not ensure that the pin will remain in the desired perpendicular position.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,379,746, 5,414,936, and 5,460,156, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, there is described a bow sight mount which will maintain the pin in the generally perpendicular position. The mounts described in those applications generally include a slide having outwardly beveled surfaces. The sight itself is mounted to a block having beveled surfaces which mate with the slide beveled surfaces. That design works well to retain the pin perpendicular to the bow plane, however it does not include a mechanism to positively clamp the sight block to the slide.